What if
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: What if Safu went to west block and never got caught, what if another elite sample was used instead of her? What if Shion and Nezumi received her as another occupant of their room? Will Nezumi accept her with welcoming hands, will Shion be overjoyed? Shion x Nezumi. One sided Safu x Shion.


What if Safu went to west block and never got caught, what if another elite sample was used instead of her? What if Shion and Nezumi received her as another occupant of their room? Will Nezumi accept her with welcoming hands, will Shion be overjoyed?

* * *

_We're welcome to wonder about the other possibility._

_Close our eyes and see a fictional reality._

_After all, reality and lies had only a thin line of difference._

_Who would notice, who wouldn't notice?_

* * *

Karan closes her eyes and let a small defeated sigh escape her lips. Safu has decided to reach for Shion in West Block- such childish, determined and strong eyes was shown to her. There was no words to offer her, after all- she knew how exactly Safu felt. Not that long ago- like a scalded longing, the impatience and longing burning through her chest- the relief she would have felt when she meet that person. Ripping a small piece of paper, she took her pen and wrote.

_Safu is visiting the west block. Please take care of her. K._

Even though she hasn't met him, Karan felt as if she can entrust her life to Nezumi. He who had instilled life back to her was capable of anything. Nezumi and his curvily elegant handwriting. Maybe he could take care of Safu too.

She wished the best for the three of them. Safu was almost like her daughter to her, and in another way, another woman she can relate with in a way. She knew that Safu was in love with Shion- the gaze she gave him was almost painful to see- the longing and yearning was so obviously expressed.

Then she remembered the way Shion had pronounced Nezumi's name, strained with longing and tender affection- full of unnamed emotions.

_Cheep. Cheep._

The mouse looked at her with expectant grape-fruit like eyes.

_Shion, Safu, Nezumi. I hope you all will be well._

After giving the mouse her message and giving it a crumbs of bread, she smiled warily. _Youthful love can be so complicated after all._

* * *

Shion watched Nezumi's sleeping profile with a warm smile, he looked so calm when he's elapsed to a slumber- almost like the young boy in the storm four years ago. Yet he longed for the moment Nezumi would wake up- the eyelids removed to reveal the beautiful grey it's hiding. Touching the tip of the carefully bounded book he had set to read- Picture of Dorian Gray- he finds himself thinking.

Will this peaceful days last forever? These days seem so precious to him, so dearly valued- will the day come when this too shall be robbed from him?

Suddenly, Nezumi moved a bit in his sleep- letting out a small, controlled moan- jolting Shion from its reverie. "Nngh." Shion felt tempted to touch the dark hair stranded around his temple- tell Nezumi that everything's okay, because Shion's beside him.

"Shi-on." Nezumi murmured. Shion felt as if his heart just bounced. Nezumi was calling his name?

Shion put down his book, and walked closer to Nezumi. He let his fingers- carefully travels on the surface of Nezumi's cheek. He wants to check Nezumi's temperature- in case he had a fever.

"Nezumi." He calls, the other didn't respond. Nezumi just snuggled further to the pillow.

Shion couldn't help but think that the small movement was adorable.

"Nezumi." Shion knew it wasn't his real name- he ached to wait the time Nezumi trusted him enough to tell him his real name. Nezumi's temple wasn't hot, but he was sweating.

"S-Stop." Nezumi whispered, letting out a whimper. He looked fragile- it almost reminded Shion of the boy he used to take in.

So fragile and so unbearably beautiful.

He let his thumb touched Nezumi's lips- earning a soft gasp from the other. Without thinking- he pressed his lips on Nezumi's.

Kissing him gently. Without him noticing.

When Nezumi moved his lips and his eyes began to twitch, Shion immediately moves away. What the hell had he done? Those enticing lips had invited him- and he had given himself to the temptation. A small blush crept up his lips. Had he been corrupted?

"Shion." Nezumi's voice- it seemed normal. "What time is it?"

"I-It's around five, I'm not sure." Breathe, Shion, Breathe.

A mouse came- Tsukiyo and immediately alerted Nezumi. It carried a small pill, Nezumi immediately opens it.

Inside was a letter from Shion's mom.

_Safu is visiting the west block. Please take care of her. K._

A small churn dances in Nezumi's stomach. He looked at Shion- who was pretending to read a book- but the fact that he keeps glancing to Nezumi was suspicious indeed. Safu is the girl that happens to be Shion's childhood friend. And apparently, she was sexually attracted to him. The notion had brought a smile to Nezumi's lips the other day, how Shion could be so densely oblivious to her attempted advances. But now- she's searching for Shion.

"Shion."

"Y-yes?"

"Safu-"

"What about her?"

"She's your friend right?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"Apparently, her feelings exceed usual friendship." Nezumi smiled, Shion knew it- of course. The girl had confessed it blatantly, the fact that she wants to sleep with him. "And the two years might be cut to several days."

The promise had been that Shion would give her another chance in two years period- to see whether her feelings would her might change or not.

"What?"

"Your friend's visiting, airhead." It amazes Nezumi how oblivious Shion can be to everything. Moving his fingers to his warm lips- he wondered, has his lips been this warm before?

"Safu's visiting?" Shion looked surprised- and his glance seemed to linger on Nezumi's lips for a second- Nezumi felt as if the news didn't bring such a big smile compared to the usual cheerfulness.

"Yeah. Your princess' visiting, she's worried about you. Whatever shall we do, majesty? Should we welcome her? Shion... are you listening?"

"Oh-ah, sure. Safu's visiting." A smile appeared in Shion's face- then faltered. "wait- how can she even visit? No. 6 residents aren't allowed to visit the west block."

"Funny you're just catching what I'm saying. She'll manage. She's smarter and more mature than you. I'm sure she'll manage to go here without an escort. Now, who's the princess?"

"Maybe... we could-"

"Don't even think of we, its you, Shion. She's your friend, not mine." Nezumi snipped coldly.

"Nezu-"

"I don't even know her."

"Fine." Shion looked at him, a bit hurt. "I'll search for her."

"I bet you'll be the one who ends up being saved. She's good at martial arts right?"

"Yeah. She's physically stronger than me. But she's a girl, Nezumi."

"Oh- feeling gentlemanly now? Do what you wish. I'll have none of it."

Their conversation was stopped by a knock from the door. From beyond the door, a familar voice ringed.

"Shion- this is Safu."


End file.
